Yet Another DannyLindsay Moment With Flack!
by cojiesmama
Summary: Another Random DannyLindsay moment for M&Ms everywhere. Flack's in this one because we love him.


INTRODUCTION: Here's another one! This time we're going to throw Flack in the picture. Actually, the last part is the most vivid picture in my head but of course I had to go through the trouble of building a storyline and all so it's a longish read.

I love it when Flack's funny.

PROLOGUE: Danny is the lead CSI on the murder of a seventeen-year old student named Francis Caine who was found stabbed with a sharp, green crystal. Their prime suspect is another student, Kyle Finster --- Francis' hand had a wound that was infected and DNA came back as Kyle's.

With this evidence, Danny and Flack were able to secure a warrant for Kyle's locker. In it, they found a note and a videotape which they have taken back to the lab to analyze. The videotape contained footage of an awarding ceremony of sorts of a debate team. In the footage is the school principal and the victim shaking hands.

-0-

Danny and Flack sit on Danny's office table completely confused. They have been reading and re-reading the note that they recovered from their murder suspect, Kyle Finster's locker.

The note read:

_My Dear Death-Eater,_

_I have seen the old man's pensieve. It is just as we feared. The half-blood has betrayed us. He will pay._

_I have a plan. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. The dark lord will rise again._

_Wormtail_

"I've searched every restaurant, bar, coffee shop on the New York database and I didn't find any place called Three Broomsticks" Flack finally said.

"A pensieve is a stone basin used to put water in " Danny checks his dictionary "What can you see in a basin that will prove a person's betrayal? Perhaps markings of some kind?"

"And where do we find this stone basin?" Flack answers. "The school doesn't use water fountains anymore, they have water coolers. The bathroom sinks are porcelain."

Danny encircles the word Wormtail "Obviously, the whole thing is written in codes. Whoever wrote this used a pen name. Wormtail."

Lindsay walks in but the two hardly notices. She starts to gather her things but drops a pen. Danny and Flack look up.

"Hey, didn't notice you there." Danny said, smiling.

Flack rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Lindsay stands behind them and starts to read the note.

"A letter we found in our murder suspect's locker. It's in codes. Can you make sense of this?"

Lindsay laughs. "Try showing that letter to a ten-year old and he'll make sense of it"

"What are you talking about" Flack says, obviously annoyed.

"It's J.K. Rowling" Lindsay answers as she goes back to her table and produces a big green book. He drops the heavy, hard-bound book in front of them.

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince?" Danny said, confused.

Lindsay looks back at the note and points to the first line in the letter.

"A pensieve is a stone basin used by Professor Dumbledore to store his thoughts. A flashback reel if you will." Lindsay explains.

"Or a videotape" Danny answers, as he picks up the videotape in the evidence bag.

Lindsay reads the note again. "Half-blood. That's what they call wizards who aren't pure-blooded wizards, those born of one Wizard parent and another Muggle parent. Muggles are humans that don't do magic".

Danny and Flack look at each other suppressing laughter. Lindsay looks obviously annoyed.

"I could leave, you know" Lindsay says as she turns to do just that. Danny grabs her hand.

"Wait up, wait up. There's more" Danny says and eyes Flack. Flack gets the message and gives his seat to Lindsay.

"Ok, Wizard girl, what's the Three Broomsticks then?" Flack asked.

"The Three Broomsticks is the local pub in Hogsmeade. Maybe your suspect is part of a gang and they meet there. Death Eaters…."

Lindsay turns to Danny, the look of shock in her face. "That's what you call the followers of You-Know-Who"

Danny smiles at her, mockingly. "You say that like it's the end of the world."

"You-Know-Who is Voldemort, he gathered a group of dark wizards to go against people like Dumbledore who were the good guys. The Death Eaters are murderers" Lindsay continues "They call Voldemort The Dark Lord". She then encircles the phrase _"The Dark Lord will rise again"._

Flack snaps his fingers "Okay back to reality here. Suspect's member of a gang that calls themselves the Death Eaters, same as the gang in the Potter book" he says. "They find out that a half-blood is a traitor from the videotape. But who's the half-blood?"

Danny looks through the victim's case file. "Francis Caine" he finally says "His father's white but his mother is black".

"And the old man?" Flack asks.

"In the book, the old man who owns the pensieve is Professor Dumbledore who is the head of the school." Lindsay answers.

"Principal Conners is 60-year-old African American" Danny concludes. "They saw the tape of Principal Conners giving Francis Caine a handshake and they think they've betrayed him"

"And they gathered together somewhere in the school --- The Three Broomsticks --- to talk about his murder". Lindsay continues. She then sighs a big proud sigh. "My work here is done."

Danny stares at Lindsay as she leaves the room. Flack looks at him looking at her.

"You know I'm thinking of asking out Lindsay" Flack says, his eyes wide and joking.

"Shut up" Danny says, realizing that Flack was mocking him.

"Wipe your mouth, you're drooling" Flack hands him a tissue, Danny flings the tissue back at him.

EPILOGUE: I won't give you one! Haha… I'll try to build a story around this one. Someday.


End file.
